


Insecure Lance? Shocking Really

by Snoop_Kat



Series: Langst Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emetophobia, Insecure Lance, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pidge didn't mean to, Seizure, Tumblr Prompt, puking, the team tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: Prompt: so remember episode 2 season 1 where pidge shocks lance with her bayard and he fell over? Well i was thinking what if he didn't just pop back up and continue training. What if that like triggered him to start having a seizure, everyone starts panicking, crying etc... (some klance in there too)maybe some lance accidentally spewing his insecurities after since people are usually confused coming out of a seizure. You can add some more angsty stuff.(like maybe puking too) Langst is great man





	

“Awe you got a cute little bayard~” Lance leaned slightly forward to get a closer look at Pidges bayard. 

Pidge swiftly shocked Lance with her bayard, resulting in him falling on the ground. “Yeah it is pretty cute.” A smirk growing on their face as everyone laughed. 

It only took a few seconds before those laughs turned into panicking screams. Lance was still on the floor shaking, his muscles tense, eye slightly opened.

Everyone stood in shock for a few moments before Keith bolted towards Lance, falling down to his knees and grabbed his shoulders. 

“Lance! Lance! Can you hear me?” Keith frantically spoke and he attempted to stop Lance from whatever he was doing. 

By then the entire team had rushed over and was kneeling beside Lance. 

“I think he’s having a seizure.” Shiro spoke and started to push Keith’s hands away from Lance. “Try not to hold him down, this will pass.” 

Keith nodded quickly and shifted to Lance's head so he was laying on his lap, and Shiro shifted his body so he was on his side. A puddle of drool quickly forming.

Keith attempted to remember how to help someone during a seizure. One of his foster homes had a daughter with epilepsy so he had seen seizures before, but could only remembered that touching helped sometimes. He tentatively started to run his fingers through Lance’s hair.

Pidge tried not to but they started crying, Hunk wrapped his arms around them as he watched Lance spasm. 

After, what felt like the longest minute of anyone life, Lance finally stopped convulsing. His eyes closed, then opened slowly, not evening focusing at anything in particular. 

Everyone surrounded his, asking a million questions a second. Lance couldn’t focus on any of them, he could barely feel the fingers that were moving through his hair. He felt a pit in his stomach form and thank heaven that he was rolled to his side and released all of the contents that his stomach had. He attempted to murmur an apology but was cut off by his stomach lurching again. 

Shiro was rubbing his back talking about anything, but his words fell on closed ears since Lance only heard ringing. 

After a few minutes Lance regained his bearings and quickly found the first two words he needed to say “I’m sorry.”   
Silence filled the room as everyone process what he said. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Hunk asked. 

“If anyone needs to apologize it's me.” Pidge wiped their face and attempted to calm themselves. “I don’t even know why I did that? I didn’t think that it could, god I’m so stupid.” 

Hunk hugged them tighter and Shiro looked at them with his dad™ expression letting them know that they would have a talk later. 

Lance sluggishly shook his head, “No, I always bring people down, I always mess up. Now I ruined the floor.” Lance was still shaking slightly. 

“Where is this coming from?” Keith asked hesitantly.

Lance slowly turned his head towards Keith, he took a moment until he realized who it was. Lance took a shaky breath an closed his eyes “Back at the Garrison I was always compared to you. You were always better. I could never please anyone.” 

Lance started to sit up feeling his head start to clear, he looked around at everyone. “That’s why I don’t know why I was chosen to even be a part of Voltron. I’ve never been able to do anything right or be at the top of anything. Just ask my parents.”

“Stop!” Keith screamed, his fist shaking. 

Lance looked at his and narrowed his eyes “You didn’t even remember me.” 

Keith started at him, and looked at Shiro for support but Shiro averted his eyes knowing that this wasn’t his battle. 

Lance started to stand and Hunk rushed forward to help him. Pidge started o apologize once more but Lance silenced them.

“Let's just forget that all of this happened and go get the lion's.” Lance reached down and picked up his bayard and shook the rest of confusion out of his head. Hopefully they will forget everything I said. 

-

After the mission nobody brought up what he said, and Lance was grateful. Nobody would question him on that matter, and he would simply remain under Keith's shadow, just like back at the Garrison. Just like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe
> 
> Tumblr  
> the-kittens-of-voltron


End file.
